


Superman (It's Not Easy) - Five for Fighting

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Five-song Drabble Challenge, SB19 Edition [5]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Josh is a fighter.
Series: Five-song Drabble Challenge, SB19 Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Superman (It's Not Easy) - Five for Fighting

**Superman** (It's Not Easy) - [Five for Fighting](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBD_enPH776PH778&sxsrf=ALeKk00NedcvY5YepzumI8CxFzBXUnhVtA:1587620376358&q=Five+for+Fighting&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLUz9U3MDbIiU9ZxCrollmWqpCWX6TglpmeUZKZlw4AovMpcSEAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiQq8jk6v3oAhUqxDgGHcezDOsQMTAAegQIDhAF)

_It’s not easy to be me…_

Indeed, it wasn’t. His whole life was a sob story fit for a three-season drama show on network TV.

But things were getting better at least.

If anyone had told him he would be part of a group whose name was sandwiched between the names of his Korean pop idols on a Billboard list, he would have called them crazy. But here it was, right in front of his face – his new reality. And man, he could get used to this.

There had been many challenges in his life, there are still some now, but Josh was more confident that he could battle through them and he would have people covering his back. He had four best friends ready to lend him a hand. And he had countless fans who are always willing to let him borrow their time and attention. He was not alone, and he will never be.

The road was still long, the struggles tough, but he will never give up. Never.


End file.
